


my favourite view is me covered in you

by bothsexuals



Series: planted in my mind [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: It's about the tenderness, M/M, i'm here for the tenderness, vague sex talk because i will not write two men having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy and Abed and post-sex tenderness.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: planted in my mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802440
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	my favourite view is me covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that... tenderness. That's all. Enjoy. Technically set in the muflt universe but ya don't need to read muflt for this. (I'd still appreciate it if you did!)
> 
> Title from Alina Baraz's "Morocco".

Being with Abed was amazing. 

Everything about being with Abed was amazing. 

Welcoming Abed when he came home from work and kissing his tired lips hello was amazing, holding Abed’s hand while they walked around the city was amazing, introducing Abed to people as his _boyfriend_ was exhilarating, being touched by Abed was life-changing. 

The smallest of touches drove Troy crazy, like the way Abed would distractedly kiss his fingertips while they watched a movie cuddled up together on the couch, the way he’d wish him goodnight with a tender kiss on the forehead, or the way he’d brush his fingers across Troy’s arm so delicately it sent shivers up his spine. The bolder touches drove him crazy too, the passionate kisses, the tight grip of Abed’s arm around his waist, and of course, the reason behind Troy’s recent investment in a number of turtlenecks. 

Knowing all this, he had expected his first time with Abed to be mind-blowing and brain-wrinkling in the most awesome of ways, and well, he had been right. He’d never really understood how calling sex ‘making love’ could be anything other than weird and kind of cringey, but somewhere between the soft whispers of ‘Is this okay?’ and the unmistakable love and reverence in Abed’s voice as he breathed Troy’s name, he’d started to get it. 

He was pretty sure nothing would ever feel as good as being completely lost in Abed did- he loved the way his eyes fluttered close when Troy leaned in to kiss him, the way his breath hitched when Troy touched him just right, the way he’d tangled his fingers in Troy’s hair and whispered ‘I love you,’ over and over, like the most wonderful melody Troy had ever heard. Nothing would ever feel as wonderful as Abed’s love did, and that was okay, because Troy didn’t need anything else. 

Abed was now nestled comfortably in his arms, and Troy would’ve thought he was asleep if not for the way his fingers kept tracing soft circles on his stomach, while Troy continued to try and wrap his head around the fact that _that_ had really just happened. 

“How are you?” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Abed’s head. 

“Overwhelmed,” Abed answered, “in the best of ways. You?” 

“Same,” Troy said, “that was like, insanely good right?” 

“Oh, totally, we’re really good,” Abed replied. 

“Definitely,” Troy agreed with a laugh, “probably the best.” 

“I think we won at sex,” Abed muttered, “can you win at sex?” 

“If you can, we definitely just did,” Troy said.

“Okay, good.” Abed fell silent for a few seconds, and went back to trailing his fingers over Troy’s stomach, then he propped his chin up on his boyfriend's chest to look at him and smiled in such a sweet way Troy’s heart felt like it might explode. 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful,” Troy whispered, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair back into place, and he really meant it- Abed looked fucking amazing, he always did, but no look would ever suit him better than the blissful, happy, loving one he was wearing right then, entangled with Troy, staring right into his eyes, minding nothing else. 

“You make me beautiful,” Abed whispered, then smiled and explained, “that’s a line from _Gia_ , but it’s true. You like me most when I’m happy and in love, and you’re the reason for those things.” 

“Baby,” Troy breathed, as tears welled in his eyes. He remembered that movie, Annie had shown it to them and made them all sob -Abed included- and Troy had watched it again a couple of times while he was on his trip, when he’d done something of a deep-dive into every LGBT movie he could get his hands on. It was a wonderful, heart-shattering movie, with lines so great even Troy couldn’t forget them, and he was really happy about that at the moment, because he knew just the line to say. 

He stroked the nape of Abed’s neck, reveling in the way Abed leaned into the touch, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re the one who’s always had my heart, you know?” he whispered, as intensely and honestly as he could, and the way Abed’s breath faltered just slightly didn’t escape him. 

“Stop trying to make me cry,” he mumbled, “it’s not gonna work.” 

“Isn’t it though?” Troy asked with a chuckle.

“Stop loving me so well I actually show emotions,” Abed continued to protest, “it’s going to confuse the audience.” 

Troy smiled softly, “You really want me to stop, baby?” 

“Never,” Abed whispered without missing a beat, “all I’ve ever wanted is to be loved by you. Even before I met you, I just didn’t know you were the one I was looking for.” 

“You were the one,” Troy whispered truthfully, “and you were amazing.” But the line didn’t feel quite right, so he added, “You _are_ amazing.” 

“You are-” Abed propped himself up on an elbow so he could lean in to kiss Troy “-the love of my life.” 

“You’re mine-” Troy went in for another kiss “-and if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life loving you.” 

“I’ll let you,” Abed replied, “this and any other lifetime, I want to share them all with you.”

“You proposing to me, Nadir?” Troy asked with a playful smirk.

“Not yet,” Abed replied, “but I will marry you, Troy Barnes.” 

“I can’t wait for you to,” Troy whispered, and kissed Abed again. 

Abed sighed into the kiss, and shifted a little so he could deepen it, cupping Troy’s cheek with his hand. 

“I really like you like this,” Troy whispered when he pulled back. 

“Naked? All over you? Unable to think about anything other than how much I love you?” Abed asked, talking fast as he always did when making any sort of list. 

“All of the above,” Troy chuckled. 

"I really like you like this too," Abed mumbled, "now kiss me again." 

"Gladly," Troy breathed, and pulled Abed into the sweetest kiss he could muster, holding him so close that he wasn't sure where he ended and Abed began. 

But maybe that was just it. Maybe they were always meant to be together, maybe that was why they fit so perfectly with each other, why Abed warmed him better than any blanket ever could. 

Maybe they were meant to be just one, had always been two halves of a whole, two people who could learn to be alright apart, but why would they want to, when being with the other felt so good? Why would Troy stay away, when everything pulled him back to Abed- his other half, his home, the reason behind most of his smiles? 

He'd traveled all across the sea, seen every breath-taking view and work of art he could find, and yet none took his breath away as much as Abed's smile did, nothing brought him as much pleasure as being touched by Abed did, no place felt as right to call a home as Abed's arms did. 

He’d been offered the entire world, but he didn’t need it, had never needed it. All he’d needed was to know himself and what he wanted- and what he wanted was exactly this: the two of them, intertwined in the quiet afternoon daze, surrounded by love and the promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this, please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
